


Three's a Crowd

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: James and Al soon regret allowing Rose to share their flat.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

            The Potter brothers were awakened by someone pounding on their front door.  Rose stood outside; two large suitcases at her feet and a Siamese cat in her arms. 

 

            “I’ve left Scorpius!” she announced dramatically before bursting into tears.

 

            Al was better at comforting than James.  He made Rose a cup of tea and waited patiently until she calmed down enough to talk. 

 

            “You’re getting married in two months,” he reminded her.  “Something pretty awful must have happened for you to walk out on him.”

 

            “He has another wo—wo—“was all she managed to choke out before dissolving into tears again.  

 

            “What’s a wo-wo?” Al asked curiously.

  

            “He’s seeing another woman!” Rose shrieked, so loudly that James slammed his bedroom door.  “I saw them at the Leaky Cauldron, after he said he was working late.  They were having drinks and laughing, probably at me.” 

 

            “That doesn’t sound like Scorpius.  Are you sure it wasn’t business-related?”

 

            “What business could he possibly have with that cow?  I recognized her; she’s the daughter of that odious woman his father used to date at Hogwarts.  They were at our engagement party.”

 

            “Didn’t you ask him what was going on?”

 

            “Of course I did.  But he accused me of spying on him and we had a big fight.  I packed my things and came directly here.  Could I stay for a few days, until I decide what to do?” she asked pleadingly.

 

            “Sure, but you’ll have to sleep on the sofa.”

 

            “That’s fine,” she said wearily.  “I’ll try not to get in your way.  Mister Whiskers won’t be any trouble.”

 

            “Where did he go?” Al asked, looking around for the cat.

 

            Left to his own devices in a strange flat, Mister Whiskers had expressed his displeasure by shredding the last roll of toilet paper. 

 

            It was awkward, having a girl around.  James and Al were accustomed to going about in their boxers, which Rose said was disgusting.  They forgot to tell her that the bathroom lock was broken, causing several embarrassing intrusions until James installed a new one.  Having forgotten her razor, she borrowed Al’s and dulled the blade.     

 

            Mister Whiskers attached himself to James, who wasn’t especially fond of cats.  

 

            “Why does he have to sleep on my bed?” he demanded.  

 

            “He doesn’t have room to stretch out on the sofa,” Rose explained.  “You should be flattered.  Siamese cats usually don’t bond with more than one person.”    

 

            She went to look at several flats, but found something wrong with each one.  Scorpius came over, but Rose refused to see him.  To her cousins’ alarm, she seemed to be settling in.   

                

            “How much longer do you think she’ll be here?” James asked.  “It’s been almost three weeks.”

 

            “I don’t know,” Al grumbled.  “She’s mixed up the laundry again.  Your socks and underwear are in my bureau drawer.”

 

            “That damned cat!” James swore, nearly tripping over Mister Whiskers.  “He follows me everywhere, even the bathroom.  This has gone on long enough, Al.  If she won’t talk to Scorpius and straighten this thing out, one of will have to.”

 

            “Why do I get the feeling it’s going to be me?” Al sighed. 

 

            “You were in the same year at school.  You know him better than I do.” 

            

            “She’s driving us crazy,” Al said to Scorpius the next day.  “Can’t you apologize or something?”

 

            “I’ve done nothing to apologize for.  Rose wouldn’t listen when I tried to explain.” Scorpius replied stiffly.

 

            “It did look bad, having a drink with another woman when you were supposed to be working.”

 

            “I _was_ working,” Scorpius insisted.  “Persephone and her mother are old family friends.  They asked Father for a loan to open a shop in Diagon Alley.  Since I’m supposed to be learning the business, he turned their request over to me.  I made inquiries and learned they have bad credit and a history of questionable business ventures.  They weren’t very happy with my decision.  Persephone wanted to come to my office and talk it over, but I thought it best to meet her in a public place.  That’s why we were at the Leaky Cauldron.  If Rose had waited a bit longer, she would have seen Persephone toss her drink in my face and storm off,” he chuckled.

  

            “Do you want her back?” Al asked bluntly.

 

            “More than anything.  I’m miserable without her,” Scorpius confessed.

 

            “Then come over tonight and tell her exactly what you’ve just told me.”

 

            “She won’t see me.”

 

            “Yes, she will.  James and I will make sure of that,” Al said grimly.

 

            Rose was lying on the sofa reading when she suddenly found herself unable to move.  James and Al hovered over her, sporting wicked grins.  

 

            “Sorry for casting the Full Body Bind, but Scorpius will be here in a few minutes,” Al explained.  

 

            “And you’re going to hear him out this time,” James added.   

 

            “How dare you do this to me?” Rose exclaimed angrily, her eyes flashing fire.    

 

            “It won’t be for long,” Al promised.  “Scorpius will remove the spell.  We’re having dinner out, and we expect you to be gone when we come back.”

 

            “I hate both of you!”

 

            “Don’t forget your kitty cat when you leave,” James grinned as he closed the door behind them.  

 

            The sofa was empty when they returned, and Rose’s belongings were gone.  

 

            “Thank Merlin it worked,” James said, relieved.  

 

            “She left a note,” Al said, retrieving a folded piece of paper from the mantel.  

 

            _“Scorpius and I made up,”_ Rose had written.  _“We’re taking a little trip to celebrate.  I know you won’t mind if Mister Whiskers stays on while we’re away.  Love, Rose.”_

A trail of shredded toilet paper went from the bathroom to James’s room.  The cat was sitting on the bed, thoroughly cleaning his hindquarters.                

 


End file.
